This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method of precision alignment mounting and holding articles during a securement process and, more specifically, to apparatus and method for mounting and holding a lead frame as the electrical leads are secured to a substrate.
None
None
None
The surface mounting of lead frames to a substrate is known in the art U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,755 shows and describes a number of methods for mounting a lead frame to a substrate. In contrast, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for first positioning two or more articles with respect to each other and then securing the articles to each other and, more specifically, it enables small delicate elements, such as the elongated electrical leads of a lead frame, to be quickly and properly positioned with respect to a substrate. Once positioned the electrical leads arc then temporarily held in a securement position by a pressure clamp followed by the in situ securement of the leads of the lead frame to the substrate.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a method of securing articles to each other and an alignment and holding apparatus comprising a platform having an alignment member for positioning and holding a first article, such as a substrate, in a first position and a further alignment member for aligning extensions of a second article, such as a lead frane, in an assembleable position with respect to the first article while a spacer maintains the extensions in proper lateral position. A clamp secures the extensions proximate the first article while an electrical connection is formed between the first article and the extensions.